


Songbird

by CarolineCC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCC/pseuds/CarolineCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Steve was a songbird? It seemed to be the only way that he could communicate his feelings to Natasha, much to everyone's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the London Press Conference with the cast of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The cast were asked if they played any musical instruments - Chris said he could play piano and guitar, and of course, Scarlett could sing.

The room was loud, drinks were flowing and food were circling around the guests to eat. All the Avengers and their families or plus-ones were invited along with many of Starks important guests to join in the festivities.

"So, how are things with you and Sam?" Natasha asked Maria casually, as they were sitting on the four-seater lounge at the Avengers facility where Stark was hosting yet, another party, but this time it was a small party that felt like a reunion.

"What are you talking about?" Maria looked at Natasha with a surprised look.

"Give me some credit Hill. I'm a spy - you don't think I noticed you and Sam giving each other dreamy looks."

"Natasha's got a point." The two women turned their head and saw Pepper and Laura walking towards them and sat next to them. Maria shifted around uncomfortably looking down at her beer slowly.

"I think you two would be cute. Just like Natasha and Steve would be." Laura said absent-mindedly, causing Natasha to stiffen but nobody noticed. Steve and Natasha had been dating for eighteen months but extremely secretly. They would go on dates late at night, when the streets were quiet or when everyone in the facilities was asleep; they would remain partners but strongly refused to let their emotions affect their work. Natasha managed to convince Steve to keep their relationship a secret however, Steve was getting frustrated with not being able to kiss her in public, or hold her in his arms.

"Mrs Barton, I definitely agree with you. Word is that the team call you mom and dad." Tony walked towards them and wrapped his arm around Pepper's waist. They reunited a month after the fall out between Steve and Tony and now a year later, they were happy, married and three months pregnant.

"Piss off Stark." Natasha snapped. She ordered another martini and drank it all in one gulp. Tony and the girls continued to talk when the lights suddenly dimmed down.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony looked around. All the Avengers, except Steve, Sam and Bucky were sitting on the leather lounges facing each other, and all the guests had left, leaving the Avengers alone together. The confused silence was deafening only to be broken by a male voice.

 _When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor_ __  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that  
'Cause I'm yours

"Oh my God. It's Steve!” Pepper gasped. Everyone's head turned to Steve who was sitting on the piano singing into the microphone. Sam was beside him with a guitar, and Bucky on the drums.

 _We keep behind closed doors_ _  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_  
_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

"Since when does Steve sing or even play piano?" Tony asked looking extremely shocked and confused.

"Shut up Tony." Everyone in the room shouted, but not loud enough to drown out the hauntingly beautiful voice that left Natasha enticed and captivated. She was not only listening to his voice but also to the lyrics.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_ __  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

  
_When you're with him, do you call his name_  
Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

_Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

Even more surprisingly, Sam could sing as well as play guitar. Maria watched him with tears welling in her eyes, as he sung the words directly at her and Steve watched his best friend sing to the girl he had fallen in love with a smile on his face.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_ __  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

"I love him." Maria whispered as she wiped away her falling tears. Natasha on the other hand, her heart was pounding against her chest – for once she wasn't scared about loving Steve. Her only reason to keeping their relationship a secret was because she was scared. She had told him everything about her past, but was still running scared. Steve would always tell her that he loved her but she couldn't say it, adding to Steve's frustrations.

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_ __  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?_ __  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Sam looked at Steve who nodded, and walked towards Maria with a gentle smile on his face. He pulled her up and gave her a deep kiss and everyone around them cheered. Natasha looked at Steve who was still playing the piano and singing to her. Bucky stopped playing the drums and left Steve by himself. Natasha stood up from the couch and walked around but stopped halfway.

 _Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

 __  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

_Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_

Once Steve was finished, it went silent. Steve stood up from piano and walked straight to Natasha.

"Natasha…" He whispered. He took her face into his palm and caressed her soft skin.

"Oh Steve" she said tearfully, "I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I was scared."

"Shh…I know." He pulled her into his embrace and crashed his lips onto hers.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips. He was about to reply, when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Tony shouted abruptly. Steve and Natasha pulled apart and looked at everyone, having realised that there were other people in the room. Everyone shouted and cheered.

"Pay up everyone." Scott Lang put his hand out as everyone dejectedly handed him fifty bucks each.

"Did you guys bet on us?" Natasha brows furrowed.

"We may have." Hope Van Dyne murmured, leaning in closer to Scott's side, afraid the scary assassin might hit her. Steve chuckled and smiled down at Natasha.

"Can you sing me another song?" She whispered quietly.

"Anything for you…" He said lovingly. He held her hand and walked up to pick up his guitar and looked at Natasha.

“Sing with me…” He sweetly asked and turned to look at the band and nodded his head indicating that he was ready to perform.

Natasha was surprised to see how well Steve played the guitar as he started off the song with the opening rift and was automatically captivated by his voice the moment he started singing.

 _I know he hurt you_ __  
Made you scared to love  
Too scared to love  
He didn't deserve you  
'Cause your precious heart  
Is a precious heart  
He didn't know what he had  
And I thank God  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And it's gonna take just a little time  
But you're gonna see that I was born to love you

Steve had chosen a song that Natasha absolutely loved and smiled seeing Natasha step up to the microphone to sing the chorus with him.

 _What if I fall?_ __  
I won't let you fall  
What if I cry?  
I'll never make you cry  
And if I get scared?  
I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryin' to get to you  
Baby, I'll be the fighter

 __  
What if I fall?  
I won't let you fall  
What if I cry?  
I promise I'll never make you cry  
And if I get scared?  
I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryin' to get to you  
Baby, I'll be the fighter

Natasha was throwing herself in the song and the couple were putting on a performance which the Avengers indulged in and got up to join in to dance and sing along with the couple.

 _Look in the mirror_ __  
You're beautiful, so beautiful  
I'm here to remind you  
You're my only one  
Let me be the one  
To heal all the pain that he put you through  
With love like you never knew  
Just let me show you  
What if I fall?

Everyone could see the love the two have for each other just watching the two of them gaze into each other’s eyes as they sang to each other.

 _I won't let you fall_ __  
What if I cry?  
I'll never make you cry  
And if I get scared?  
I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryin' to get to you  
Baby, I'll be the fighter

 __  
What if I fall?  
I won't let you fall  
What if I cry?  
I promise I'll never make you cry  
And if I get scared?  
I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryin' to get to you  
Baby, I'll be the fighter

 __  
I wanna believe that you got me baby  
I swear, I do from now into the next life  
I wanna love  
Wanna give you all my heart  
What if I fall?  
I won't let you fall  
What if I cry?  
I'll never make you cry  
And if I get scared?  
I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryin' to get to you  
Baby, I'll be the fighter  
What if I fall?

 __  
I won't let you fall  
What if I cry?  
I promise I'll never make you cry  
And if I get scared?  
I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryin' to get to you  
Baby, I'll be the fighter  
What if I fall?  
What if I cry?  
And if I get scared?  
I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryin' to get to you  
Baby, I'll be the fighter

He finished strumming the guitar and put down the instrument. As soon as the guitar was down, Natasha leapt into Steve’s arm and kissed him passionately. At first Steve was surprised, but slowly responded and his hands roamed all along her back. His tongue swept her bottom lip and thrusted his tongue into his mouth exploring her hot mouth. Natasha groaned in delight and nipped his bottom lip. They could feel their lungs suffocating and slowly pulled away to catch their breath – their eyes both filled with love and lust and their lips bruised and panting. Natasha and Steve were in their own world, ignoring all the noise and presence surrounding them. Natasha bent forward and nuzzled her face into his neck and pressed a kiss. Steve ran his hand through her hair and inhaled her sweet smell.

"Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> \- Secret Love Song - Little Mix [Ft. Jason Derulo]  
> \- The Fighter - Keith Urban [Ft. Carrie Underwood]
> 
> Please leave your comments below :) Open to any suggestions for one-shots!


End file.
